


Мотылек и пламя

by venwe (holy_milk)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Coming of Age, Cultural Differences, Family Issues, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Road Trips, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/venwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карантир и Финрод отправляются в путешествие через всю страну, посещают деревенскую ярмарку, читают карты таро, сближаются друг с другом и познают свой общий таинственный и могущественный дар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Moth to a Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310827) by [Oshun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun). 



> «… Волшебная страна полна тайн. Те, кто однажды побывал там… знают, что им не дозволено будет остаться, но не могут оправиться от чувства потери по возвращении домой», — Толкин, «Сказки Волшебной Страны».
> 
> «Человек мыслит, но не разумеет, ибо жизнь его подчинена импульсу страсти», — Александр Гамильтон.

Король Финвэ не был математиком, однако недавняя заметка Карнистира — лаконичная, но не лишенная поэтизма — об искусстве геометрии и упругих деформациях арок пробудила в нем неподдельный интерес. Одна половина королевских архитекторов и строителей читала статью с раздражением, вторая — распевала ей хвалебные оды. Финвэ, будучи пусть и дилетантом, но со склонностью к числам и проектированию, нашел ее забавной и увлекательной. Незачем, по его мнению, математике было быть занудной. Молчаливый, угрюмый Карнистир оказался остроумным писателем. Финвэ посмеивался при мысли о том, что к единому мнению о статье так и не удалось прийти: Карнистир был либо гением, либо самонадеянным выскочкой. Когда король обратился с этим вопросом к Куруфину, тот только презрительно хмыкнул — такой ответ легко можно было расценить как проявление зависти к брату. Немногие из идей Карнистира в прошлом получали благосклонный отклик от ученого сообщества. Однако души не чаявший в нем дед и на мгновение не сомневался в том, что исследования внука со временем не только займут подобающее им место в истории архитектуры, но и окажут большое влияние на развитие математики.

Финвэ уже пригласил старшего сына Арафинвэ, Финдарато, составить ему и нескольким лучшим строителям Тириона компанию во время короткого визита в Альквалондэ, куда он собирался по приглашению Ольвэ — тот просил совета и помощи в проектировании первой публичной библиотеки Альквалондэ. Мысль взять с собой Финдарато пришла ему в голову сразу же — первенец Арафинвэ был страстным любителем архитектуры и, конечно же, хорошо знал Альквалондэ и королевский двор телери. Почитав отзывы к статье Карнистира, Финвэ решил и его позвать с собой. По его мнению, кузены слишком мало времени проводили друг с другом. Их дед был уверен: даже несмотря на очевидные внешние различия, они смогут найти друг в друге немало менее явных общих черт.


	2. О пирах и рыбе

_**Альквалондэ, Эпоха Деревьев** _

Моя семья всегда жаловалась, что меня невозможно накормить. Я солгу, если скажу, что у них не было на то оснований. Но хотя переборчивость в еде и мне причиняла неудобства, и окружающих выводила из себя, однажды эта придурь принесла мне удачу. Но я забегаю вперед. Прошла почти целая неделя во дворце Ольвэ в компании дедушки Финвэ, и обсуждения проектов библиотеки завершились. Стороны — одна из которых с подозрением относилась к большим тратам денег, а вторая, переполненная энтузиазмом и честолюбием, мечтала о грандиозной постройке в уникальном духе аманских телери — пришли к счастливому соглашению. Я отвел деда в сторону и спросил, можно ли нам с Финдарато вернуться в Тирион. На самом деле я не хотел больше бороться за жизнь на пайке из морепродуктов. Я уже заметно похудел, питаясь одним хлебом и рисом. 

Больше всего в своем дедушке я люблю то, что он никогда не читает пространных лекций и не тратит время на уговоры. Он просто сказал: «Конечно, внук мой! Возможно, на следующий год ты вновь приедешь со мной и задержишься здесь на день или два». Он крепко обнял меня и, отпуская, добавил: «Иногда бывает полезно выходить в люди, даже если не очень хочется. Но торопиться некуда. Все в свое время. Я рад, что ты приехал со мной. Ты очень помог».

Мой кузен Финдарато ранее этим же днем объявил, что собирается вернуться в Тирион и подготовиться к своему будущему экзамену по философии и письму. Конечно, по нашему общему мнению, ему не было нужды переживать об этом, но он казался непривычно взвинченным и заверял, что должен все повторить. Пожалуй, «взвинченным» — это слишком громко сказано. Мой умный кузен в те дни всегда казался живым воплощением безмятежности, хоть и был заметно более погружен в себя, чем сейчас.

Я не говорю, что он не обращал внимания на остальных. В этом Финдарато, насколько бы он ни был поглощен своими мыслями, никогда нельзя было обвинить. Но тогда я не был близко с ним знаком и считал его тщеславным, ужасно, невыносимо тщеславным и самоуверенным, хоть на стену лезь. Он был хорош во всем и не боялся это признать. Но то были годы юности, полной страданий, страхов и попыток самоутвердиться. Сейчас я понимаю, что его уверенность в себе не была такой непоколебимой, какой казалась. Финдарато, которого теперь многие, включая даже кое-кого из самых придирчивых кузенов, зовут не иначе как «мудрым», в те дни был скорее вспыльчивым, чем дальновидным, и гораздо более любопытным, чем рассудительным. 

Я предположил, что он не боялся провала на экзамене, но все же стремился показать результат не хуже, а то и лучше, чем у Нельо. О старых достижениях моего старшего брата на учебном поприще до сих пор то и дело вспоминали на семейных сборищах. Мать и отец никогда не хвастались успехами своих сыновей, дедушка Финвэ делал это за них. 

Я понимал, что влюбиться Финдарато значило обречь себя на страдания, и не ошибся. Но даже сейчас я не могу думать об этом с сожалением. От него невозможно было отвести взгляд — от изящного овала его лица, густой копны золотых волос, утонченного изгиба губ. Его губы очаровывали меня. Я сохранил в памяти каждую улыбку. Его надутый вид рождал во мне самые непотребные желания — и сейчас рождает.

Неделя после нашего прибытия была богата на события. В первый день в Альквалондэ мы посетили торжественный ужин, который Гильдия Мореплавателей устроила в честь Финвэ. В другой день Академия Музыки провела музыкальный фестиваль на открытом воздухе, закончившийся банкетом под звездами на пляже за королевским дворцом, и в тот же самый вечер я начал придумывать план побега. По своему великолепию банкет во много раз превзошел скромный приватный пир во дворце Ольвэ, на котором мы побывали днем ранее. 

На каждом из этих пиров столы ломились от кушаний, большую часть которых составляли морепродукты: горы холодных розовых креветок на зеленых листьях салата, конченые осетры, скумбрии с глазами-бусинками и плавниками, тарелки с рыбами-мечами и филе трески в сметане или — что может быть хуже? — остром ярко-зеленом соусе. Простые жареные рыбные стейки без добавок выглядели симпатично, пахли лимоном и маслом с ноткой чеснока, но на вкус отдавали морем, и последствия даже от одного-единственного кусочка были такие же — немеющие губы и резь в глотке. Я не заставлял себя пробовать еще раз, не желая вновь обзавестись мерзкой, зудящей сыпью по всему телу.

Жареные колечки кальмара с хрустящей золотистой корочкой выглядели бы достаточно аппетитно, если бы не туша самой отвратительной твари в центре тарелки. Моя реакция на склизкие сырые устрицы даже не требует описания. Я мог бы часами выплескивать свою ненависть к дарам моря на бумагу, но так и не признался ни дедушке Финвэ, ни друзьям, ни родственникам, как мне от этого было плохо. Я отлично помнил, как родители сетовали на мое плохое поведение и отказ от еды. 

В поисках пропитания я обратил свой взор на столы с засахаренными фруктами и бесчисленными сластями, от вида которых у любого ребенка разбежались бы глаза. Но невозможно питаться одними сладостями бесконечно. На третий день я потерял всякий аппетит к тортам и пудингам и больше не мог смотреть на них без отвращения. Я не показывал виду, чтобы ненароком не оскорбить кого, в первую очередь главного королевского кондитера. Если бы не закуски из пряного риса, предварявшие вечерние застолья, и не хлеб с маслом и виноградным джемом, составлявший мой обычный завтрак, я бы вовсе умер с голоду. 

Однако я хотел не пускаться в пространные рассуждения о своих вкусах в еде, но поведать о своем открытии возможностей и радостей плотской любви. Я начинаю свой рассказ с событий, этому предшествовавших, потому что без них история едва ли будет иметь смысл.


	3. Chapter 3

Той ночью я как можно скорее выскользнул из-за высокого пиршественного стола и, несмотря на столпотворение, сумел найти укромную и никем не занятую каменную скамью, с которой открывался прекрасный вид на волны, разбивающиеся о берег, и темнеющее небо Альквалондэ, тут и там усыпанное сверкающими звездами. В те года мне всегда было спокойнее наедине с собой. Нельзя сказать, что я не стремился заводить товарищей или не ценил дружбу, но от большого количества эльфов вокруг у меня раскалывалась голова. С возрастом я научился возводить преграды, ограждающие мой разум от беспорядочного шумного потока чувств и мыслей. В юности же моя воспаленная чувствительность к содержимому чужих голов, с которой я никак не мог ужиться, обрекала меня на болезненное одиночество даже несмотря на извечную компанию болтливых братьев.

Позже я узнал, что Финдарато, по натуре своей довольно общительного и легкого на подъем, моя склонность к одиночеству огорчала и интриговала. Во время нашей поездки он вел себя как настоящая преданная овчарка: когда бы я ни пытался уединиться, он непременно это замечал и спешил вмешаться. Той ночью, пока я любовался морем и наслаждался тихим шелестом волн, накатывающих на берег, он украдкой подобрался ко мне со спины — наверняка нарочно — и прошептал мне в самое ухо, заставив меня вздрогнуть от неожиданности:

— Как здесь замечательно, никакой тебе шумной толпы. Знаешь, я ведь тоже слышу их у себя в голове. Хотя для меня это не проблема, — я повернулся, и прямо перед моими глазами возникла его ласковая улыбка. При взгляде на него у меня захватило дух: он был прекрасен лицом, но без лишней женственности, а под его одеждой скрывалось стройное, грациозное тело атлета. Его золотые волосы с вкраплениями серебра не принадлежали всецело ни ваниар, ни телери. Я разочарованно вздохнул — как можно было так поддаться очарованию миловидного личика? Хотя я прекрасно понимал, что дело не только в этом. Не одна лишь физическая красота отличала Финдарато от остальных.

— Какие здесь яркие звезды, — восторженно сказал он, полной грудью вдыхая соленый морской воздух. — Я смотрю на них и вижу залитые звездным светом земли, покинутые нашими предками, — в его голосе пробились меланхолические нотки, но в следующее же мгновение он вновь зазвучал радостно: — Смотри! Я принес тебе кое-что, — только тогда — так меня заворожили его лицо и голос, — я заметил в его руках блюдо, наполненное разнообразными сырами: как твердыми и кислыми, так и мягкими и нежными, словно масло. На нем также лежали огромная куриная ножка и окорок, и булка еще теплого хлеба.

На фоне его непринужденной грации и отточенных движений я почувствовал себя до невозможности неповоротливым. Как же по-дурацки я, наверное, выглядел: красный, словно свекла, таращащийся на него широко распахнутыми глазами и хлопающий ртом, словно рыба, вынутая из воды.

— Спасибо! Как ты догадался? — неужели моя тоска по дому была так заметна? По жаркому из свинины и картофеля и по бифштексу, от которого слюнки текут рекой, но самое главное — по родному углу, где можно остаться наедине со своими мыслями в знакомой с детства обстановке.

— Я наблюдал за тобой за столом вчера и сегодня. Ты не ешь морепродукты. Они подаются на всех пирах как одно из сокровищ Альквалондэ. Наверняка тебе уже кто-то сказал, что ты совсем отощал, дорогой кузен, — в голосе Финдарато не было язвительной усмешки, без которой не обошелся бы какой-нибудь из его братьев; он звучал тепло и ласково. Я почувствовал себя непринужденнее. 

— Я же не специально, — не очень настойчиво возразил я. Мы оба засмеялись. — Но правда, спасибо, — я взял блюдо и поставил его на стену. Оно было таким же тяжелым, каким казалось с виду. Я обнюхал курицу, словно оголодавший пес.

— Налетай. Это все тебе. Я уже съел столько, что больше не влезет, — он застонал и потер свой плоский живот. — Никуда не уходи. Я найду нам вина. 

Я блаженно прикрыл глаза, смакуя аромат жареной курочки, и последовал его совету. Я вгрызся в еду, словно сто лет не ел — хорошо, что он ушел и не видел меня в этот момент. К тому времени, как он вернулся с бутылками красного и белого вина, я уже почти опустошил блюдо.

— Какую мне открыть первой? — спросил он, поднимая две огромные бутылки и самодовольно улыбаясь.

От удивления я охрип и сам ужаснулся тому, как кокетливо прозвучал мой ответ: 

— Ты хочешь меня напоить?

— Если это единственный способ развязать тебе язык и по-настоящему поговорить.

— Прости, Финдарато, — я почувствовал, что краснею. Я мог точно определить, когда мои щеки окрашивались в ярчайшие тона красного — для меня это был совершенно предсказуемый и вместе с тем неконтролируемый процесс. Я попытался не выдать своего смущения голосом. — Знаю, я не очень интересный собеседник...

— Ерунда. Если бы я искал светских бесед, то просто вернулся бы обратно во дворец. Я пришел сюда, потому что ты меня интригуешь, Карнистир, — звуки моего имени звучали причудливо на его языке. Он без акцента говорил на языке нолдор Тириона, но в его голосе слышались едва различимые нотки билингвизма. Я почувствовал, как моя завороженность уступает место возбуждению.

— Ха! Я? — пролаял я, пытаясь казаться увереннее, чем было на самом деле.

Финдарато одарил меня дружелюбной улыбкой, от которой у него на щеках появились ямочки и посветлели бледно-голубые глаза. Я почувствовал легкую щекотку на самой границе моего разума. Было понятно, что он не вторгся в мои мысли из вежливости, но тем не менее дал понять, что способен на это. Вместо того, чтобы поставить между нами барьер, — что я обычно делаю, не раздумывая, — я просто никак не ответил.

— Дедушка Финвэ вчера сказал, что у нас может быть больше общего, чем я когда-либо предполагал. Он сказал, что у нас похожий дар телепатии, хотя твой — сильнее, — так он и правда поговорить, подумал я с облегчением, его интерес ко мне не ограничивался банальным соблазнением. На примитивном плотском уровне, правда, меня это огорчило. 

— Скорее бремя, чем дар, — резко ответил я. — По-научному это называется _санвэ-латья_. В моем доме больше в ходу "общение без слов", мать и отец постоянно его используют. Но у меня иное. Я вижу отрывки печальных событий прошлого и проблески того, что кажется ужасным будущим. Даже не думай мечтать о такой способности!

— Правда? Мне снятся сны, — его голос совершенно утратил жизнерадостный, расслабленный тон. Он прищурился и глянул на меня почти что с вызовом. — Родители пытались убедить меня, что это кошмары. Но я так не думаю. Хотя в основном мой талант заключается в чтении чужих мыслей. Может быть, то, что я могу делать с музыкой — общаться с другими через нее, — тоже с этим связано. С возрастом я научился управлять своими способностями. Скажи, что ты чувствуешь? 

— Шум, — огрызнулся я и тут же об этом пожалел. — Боюсь, мой контроль в лучшем случае слаб. Иногда, когда я вхожу в заполненную толпой комнату, меня захлестывает потоком чужих эмоций и отрывков мыслей. Слушай, серьезно, разве у тебя нет других дел? — я пожал плечами и попытался беззаботно рассмеяться — без особого успеха.

Он положил руку мне на плечо. Прикосновение было теплым и успокаивающим, словно он пытался успокоить пугливую лошадь.

— Пока ты согласен разговаривать со мной, — сказал он, — я могу отложить в сторону другие дела. И если нам не хватит сегодняшней ночи, впереди еще два-три дня путешествия обратно в Тирион — зависит от того, как часто мы будем останавливаться передохнуть. С другой стороны, ты можешь просто открыться, и я сам все выведаю, — в этот раз вместо щекотки он мягко надавил на завесу, окружающую мой разум.

— Нет! Прекрати. — ощетинился я, словно благочестивая дева, отбивающаяся от приставаний излишне пылкого ухажера. 

— Эй, — Финдарато подался ближе, и его дыхание защекотало мою шею. — Знаешь, надо однажды довериться кому-то, иначе так и проживешь жизнь в одиночестве. 

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. У нас нет ничего общего, — как же грубо это прозвучало; я тут же раскаялся — это был уже второй раз, когда я так на него огрызнулся. За мрачность меня прозвали "Темным Карнистиром", но я не был с этим согласен: внутри меня поселился скорее страх, чем гнев. Шумно вздохнув, я хмуро согласился: — Ты прав. Но легче сказать, чем сделать.

— Прости. Прощаешь? — он выпятил нижнюю губку, словно надутый ребенок, но уже в следующее мгновение на его лице вновь заиграла шаловливая ухмылка. — Тогда давай пока об этом забудем. Какое мне открыть первым: красное или белое? 

Я решил хотя бы частично последовать его совету и не ходить вокруг да около, хотя выдавить из себя правду мне стоило больших трудов:

— На самом деле я плохо переношу красное вино. Почти как морепродукты, — я жалко вздохнул.

— Не проблема. Белое тоже отличное — игристое и легкое. И я люблю этот сорт красного, так что можешь забирать всю бутылку белого себе. Представляю, как тебе трудно было ребенком — объясняться со всеми этими братьями. Ах! Бедный малыш. Повезло мне родиться первым. Рядом с твоими братьями мне становится не по себе. Кроме Нельяфинвэ, конечно. Он — идеальный принц.

— Они скорее надоедливые, чем жуткие. Даже мать с отцом долго считали меня просто привередой. Все не так плохо. Я знаю, к чему мне нельзя прикасаться, и не ем это. Я уже даже почти не кричу и не плачу на семейных ужинах, — я ухмыльнулся, и он засмеялся. — Правда, было бы замечательно, если бы я еще научился не теряться рядом с незнакомцами. 

— Возможно, здесь есть связь. Дети ненавидят отличаться от других. 

— Только не говори, что я это перерасту.

— И думать об этом не смею! — мы вновь оба рассмеялись. Я начал дивиться тому, как легко мне было рядом с ним.

Он открыл бутылку белого вина и передал ее мне. Мы разговаривали о том, какого было «расти у всех на глазах», если можно так выразиться, в тени дедушки Финвэ; о спадах и подъемах в склоках наших отцов. Я заметил, что наибольшую неприязнь мой отец испытывал не к его отцу, а к Нолофинвэ. После этого разговор перетек к теме различий между Домами Феанаро и Арафинвэ. Мы оба согласились, что дух свободы в наших домах — хоть и совершенно разный по своей сути — был гораздо лучше строгих требований, которые дядя Нолофинвэ предъявлял своим детям — еще одной компании наших кузенов. Мы посмеялись над тем, как ожидания дяди Нолофинвэ возымели совершенно обратный эффект: Финдекано был бунтарем, нахальным и дерзким, тогда как тихоня Турукано во всем пытался быть идеальным, а Ириссэ выросла своевольной и ни капли не женственной, на корню зарубив все мечты отца об утонченной и элегантной дочери.

Я узнал, что мы оба находили пищу для ума и успокоение в математике и что ему нравилось работать с камнем. Обе эти новости меня удивили. Мне были отлично известны радость открытия и стремление побороть сложную задачу, с которыми я сталкивался на своем пути в мире математики. Ему лучше, чем мне когда-либо, удалось выразить словами ту бессильную досаду, душевный подъем и, наконец, ошеломительное чувство удовлетворения, поджидающие нас в погоне за неуловимым разрешением ее загадок. Я уговорил его навестить мою мать по возвращении в Тирион и попросить ее об уроках в скульптурном мастерстве, пообещав, что она будет к нему добра, но не станет лгать о наличии или отсутствии у него таланта.

Небо стало еще темнее, и звезды засияли ярче. Звуки оживленного гуляния, доносящиеся до нас из замка, становились все тише и тише, пока вовсе не затихли. Мое игристое вино казалось обманчиво легким, пока я его пил, но спустя какое-то время ударило в мозг с силой бешеного мула, и когда нас обволокла теплая бархатная чернота Альквалондской полуночи, я уже совершенно ничего не соображал. Мой кузен Финдарато, как оказалось, был не только симпатичным, самодовольным избалованным принцем, каким я его считал. Он был так же умен, как Нельо, и так же шкодлив, как Финдекано. Он был чувствительнее и все же жестче своих надоедливых братцев. Кто бы мог подумать, что такой честный и утонченный сын нолдор мог родиться в мире вечной борьбы за власть и политических интриг Дома Финвэ. И что самое удивительное — ему, казалось, искренне нравился я, не способный двух слов связать мрачный Карнистир, в подметки ему не годившийся ни по возрасту, ни по стройности фигуры.

— Давай уже возвращаться, — предложил он, тщательно выговаривая каждую букву заплетающимся языком. — Хотя не знаю, как я смогу устоять на ногах, — мы захихикали, словно парочка шаловливых детей.

— «Идти», сказал он! — невнятно ответил я. — Я говорить-то не могу. И я не помню, где моя комната. Ты случаем не знаешь? 

— У Ольвэ в гостевом крыле не меньше дюжины комнат. Нельзя же просто стучаться во все двери подряд в такой час. Останешься у меня. 

— Звучит неплохо, — откликнулся я и подмигнул. Неужели я правда это сделал? Он одарил меня развязной улыбкой, чрезвычайно довольный собой.

Оскальзываясь на влажном песке и цепляясь друг за друга, мы все же умудрились подняться на ноги. Отчаянно шатаясь и размахивая руками, мы доковыляли до замка и вошли через черный вход под заискивающими взглядами охранников дворцовых ворот — игрушечных солдат, хранивших покой возлюбленного правителя в королевстве, не знающем бед. Конечно же, они узнали нас. Принцам нолдор нигде не остаться неузнанными. 

Мы как можно бесшумнее добрались до его покоев, расположившихся в опасной близости со спальней самого короля, и вздохнули с облегчением, сбросив пропылившиеся сандалии и рухнув на постель. Мы даже не озаботились тем, чтобы зажечь свечу. 

— Ты нравишься мне все больше и больше, — сказал он. — Отдохнем немного до утра? — он протянул ко мне руки, приглашая прижаться к нему поближе и уснуть. Я не спал в чужих объятиях с тех самых пор, как был еще ребенком и отец убаюкивал меня, разбуженного кошмаром. Но я уснул, едва сомкнув веки, и спал беспробудно, пока лучи Лаурелин не коснулись самых отдаленных уголков его комнаты. 

С Финдарато и его родственниками во дворце Ольвэ обращались как с истинными членами королевской семьи; такого обхождения не удостаивался никто в моей семье — даже дедушка Финвэ, приезжая в гости, сам заваривал себе чай по утрам и рубил дрова вместе со всеми. Отец учил нас гордиться своим происхождением, но не видел в нем повода делать нам послабления, которыми пользовались мои кузены. Мы с раннего детства делили ежедневные труды по поддержанию дома и самих себя в чистоте. 

Здесь же обычная порция свежего хлеба, сладкое масло и джем, со вкусом разложенные на серебряном подносе с белоснежной кружевной салфеткой, были поданы нам прямо в покои Финдарато. Слуга, навестивший нас, даже глазом не моргнул, застав меня в одном белье, растрепанного со сна и отчаянно зевающего, на кровати Финдарато; более того, он принес завтрак на двоих.


End file.
